Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit design for a high fidelity music playback, more particularly, relates to a circuit design for a handheld portable high fidelity music processing and playback that is capable of forming a wireless routing network with various electronic devices and enabling seamless music and media streaming with the internet, 3G/4G networks and high fidelity lossless sound effect to cell phones, tablets, earphones, car sound systems, family entertainment centers and power speakers.
Description of the Related Art
Current portable computer systems do not have high sound quality playback capacity; cell phones or other hand held systems cannot process high fidelity music data, and the quality or sound effect of compressed audio data usually are not good enough for many music lovers. High fidelity sound systems are generally not portable and very expensive.
Many people do not ever dream about listening to high fidelity music, because they never think they are able to afford such a system. Common car drivers would not have dreamed of listening to high fidelity music unless they are able to afford an expensive car.
Technology illiterate or pre-school children, the un-educated, the illiterate, and people with old age and disabilities may not be able to enjoy the current high technology based music systems.
Accordingly, there is great need for an improved portable audio system that is easy to use even for technology ignorant consumers; and that can handle high density audio data and also plays back such audio data in high quality and lossless way.